Catch me when I'm falling
by seattlechild
Summary: karli just moved to england. one night, she was hit by a car driven by none other then the gorillaz. what will happen when she lives at kong? and what will happen when she finds out shes falling for 2D?
1. Chapter 1: Karli

Karli (pronounced Carly) stepped into the cold, wet streets of London, her new home, as of two weeks. It was late at night, but she wasnt used to the time-zone change yet, so she was always up this late. She walked down to the curb and just sat there in the rain with her hood up, then she lit up (as in a cig). Suddenly tires scream around the corner and a jeep comes barreling down her street, straight at her. "oh shit!" Karli screamed as she scrambled to get out of the way in time. unsucessful.

A man with blue hair and black where his eyes are supposto be jumped out of the passenger side of the jeep. He looked to be about 23. "hey, where'd that lady go? i saw her then i think you rtan her over....oh i see her." he said as he bent down and looked under the car. "murdoc, i think she needs help."

Murdoc got out of the car only to hit 2D. "what we need is to get out of here before anyone sees us."

"but we cant just leave her here!" Noodle piped in. 2D already grabbed the 18 year old from off the hard ground and held her tightly bridal-style. "Im not gonna let you get leave her here."

"FINE! Put her in the jeep, if she falls out not only am i blaming you, 2D, but im not gonna stop to go get her. And, she is your responsibility." murdoc said as he looked her over. She was in tan uggs, white booty shorts, a gray tank top, and a white jacket to match her shorts. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a sloppy-but-sexy ponytail. "But if you ever get sick of her, you can always put her in my room..."

"hey, can we aggree that we are bringing her home? but we should get going." Russel said. 2D climbed in the car with the girl still in his arms and held her tightly so she wouldnt fall out of his grip.

~~~~~~~~((at kong))~~~~~~~~

2D gently laid the girl down on a bed in a spair guest room and he then called a private doctor-person to come to kong and look her over. While doing so, he never left her side.

Noodle silently walked into the room without 2D noticing her. "you like her. i can feel it."

"AH! bloody 'ell Noodle! dont do that!"

"i apologise." she scooted closer to her.

"thank you. but why do you think i like her if iv never talked to her? and chances are she has a boy friend so even if i did like her, which i dont, i wouldnt be able to like her."

"*sigh* because you havnt left her side and keep looking at her." noodle said matter-of-factly.

"well i think you should just go to bed, its late."

"i guess your right. g'night." 2D kissed her forehead and gently scooted her down the hall.

when 2D returned to the room he sat in the corner and just watched the girl sleep until he finally passed out.

~~~~~~~~((morning))~~~~~~~~

*poke....poke....poke...poke* "umm....hello?......can you please wake up?" Karli was saying as she tried to get up 2D via poking him.

2D stirred and opened his eyes. "your up!"

"ehmigawd!" karli scream as she jumped back onto the bed as close to the wall as she could go. (well what would you do if you woke up in a strange place, with no memory of the night before, and the first person you see has two black holes where their eyes should be?)

"no no no no no.....sshhh...its ok. your safe. just....please.....be quiet.....dont wake murdoc....he will have my head if you wake him up...." 2D was saying as he walked closer to the bed.

"can you please tell me who you are, where i am, and why im here. i dont remember anything."

"my name is stuart tusspot, also known as stu-pot, but i prefer 2D. you are at Kong. Your here because (he didnt want to tell her that murdoc accidently ran her over) we found you passed out in the park. You hit your head or something."

"umm....ok. Are you the only one here, becides me? And why dont you have eyes...?"

"No, its you, me, Russel, Noodle, Murdoc, and zombies. I have eyes, kinda, its hard to explain, but its Murdoc's fault."

"ok....? well can i meet the other people?"

"Sure." he said as he held out his hand as an offer to help her up. When she took it, it sent a tingle down her spine, and 2D felt....different, in a good way, like he was safe with her, that he could tell her anything.

"Oh, im Karli Natoli by the way."

"Karli Natoli? Pretty name." she turned a pretty shade of pink-red. "well, here is Noodles room." before he could nock, she flung the door open.

"Hi! Im Noodle!" she said as she grabbed Karli's hand and shook it violently.

"Oh, hi Noodle. Im Karli."

"Come in you guys, Russel is in here, we were playing Tony Hawk Underground. Wanna play with us?"

"well she still has to meet mur-"

"EHMIGAWD!!! i LOVE that game!!!!" Karli inturepted him. "If you guys arn't Bam Margera can i be him? He's my fave skater like ever."

Noodle smilled so big it even scared 2D. "Ok! This way." Noodle said as she welcomed them into her room.

"Sup?" Russel said without looking from the screen.

"Suppeth! Mind if i play? I kick at this game."

Russel looked shocked, "you dont look like a video game girl, but ok." Russel and Karli played for hours. Noodle was laughing hysterically when Russel tried to rail-slide on telly wires like Karli did (he would mess up and kill the skater (not literally, they cant die, just get mad, break the board, ext.)) 2D just sat back and watched as he lit a fag (cig for those of you who dont know). Then Murdoc burst through the door. "That dumb broad finally went home! man, she can fu-"he stopped as he saw Karli. "Why hello there, darling. Now, who's presence am i honored to be in?"

Karli couldnt help but blush, even though she didnt even find him semi-attractive. "Well, you may be in the presence of Karli Natoli. This is just an assumption, but by any chance, are you Murdoc?"

"Yes, why yes i am." Karli turned away so murdoc sat down next to 2D and punched him in the gut. "why didnt you tell me she's up dullard?"

2D was bent over in pain so Karli shot up, she didnt know why, but she felt protective of him. "hey hey hey now. violence is never the answer! peace and love!" even she couldnt say it with a straight face, so her, 2D, and murdoc burst out laughing. 2D winced in pain though. "umm...2D....? would you mind if you went for a walk with me?"

he shot up. "oh sure, love! lets go."

~~~~~~~~((walking down the street))~~~~~~~~

"i wanna know."

"know what?" karli asked puzzeled.

"everything. your story. you can find mine anywhere. but i cant find yours."

"ok, well, i was born on april 9th, 18 years ago. umm....when i was little, my dad cheated on my mom, and he felt so guilty, he decided to kill her, and himself. you see, she got pregnant, not my mom, the lady he had an affair with, and he didnt want her to know, he still loved my mom, but he cheated because....well i dont know. he said, he would rather have her die happy, in a fantasy world, where our family was perfect, then have her in pain with the truth. so one night, he took her to the roof of our appartment. i was inside doing my homework by the window. keep in mind he told me after all this. she was standing in his arms, he held her tightly as he wispered in her ear, "tamara, you know i love you, and i will never stop, always and forever. but, this world is cruel, and not everything goes as planned." she looked up at him, "bill, what do you mean?" he didnt say anything. he jumped, with her in his arms. and they fell to their death. but he, unfortunatly, lived somehow. he made it look like an accident. the bastard broke almost every bone in his body, but his back. the only thing he could do was drink, and he made that drink of choice alcohol. when he got the casts off, he would beat me. our neighbors found out. so he moved us to england. but eventually, he moved us back. he wasnt even my real dad, my real dad lives in montana, his name is jack knox. he lost a custody battle when he divorced my mom. he said "dont worry baby, everything will be ok, im gonna come back for you. just always remember, daddy loves you. i will always protect you." then he hugged me, and thats the last time i ever saw him." a tear slid from her amazingly blue eyes. "well thats it, sorry if it was depressing."

2D just stood there, he couldnt help but pull her into a hug and hold her in his strong embrace. she put her head to his chest and just cried. he smoothed her hair and held her singing to her quietly. and they were like that for a little less then 5 minutes. "i think we should go back." 2D said when she was calm and when he noticed how dark it was. as they were walking back karli took his big hand in hers. he was a little shocked and he looked down at her, she didnt look up but she grabbed his arm and clutched to his side. "you ok love?"

"yeah. just a little cold." he took off his long sleve shirt and handed it to her. she left her jacket at kong. she put it on graciously. "wont you be cold though?"

"naw, im never cold." karli couldnt help but look at his perfect body. to her, he was absoutly flawless. she couldnt find one reason as to why she was afraid of him when she first saw him. he was everything she needed and more.


	2. Chapter 2: Paula

~~~~~~~~((back at kong))~~~~~~~~

"umm....2D?" noodle said as karli and 2D stepped in the door.

"yes, love?"  
"umm.....you have an....erm....visitor?" noodle said awkardly. "shes in your room."

"she? she who...?"

"please just go look." noodle pushed him twords the door into his room while she waited with karli. "this is gonna be hell." she muttered under her breath.

from down the hall they heard a female voice squeel "2D! ive missed you!" and 2D say "what the 'ell are you doing here?!" they heard a door slam and an angry 2D come out. "noodle, please tell me that isnt paula." he said as he was rubbing his head.

"im sorry! but she wouldnt leave! she insested on seeing you!"

karli had no idea what was going on, "umm...who is paula?"

2D and Noodle stopped talking and looked at her with their mouths practically hanging open. "i will go show you."

"before you go please take paula with you. just get her out of my room, i need to think."

"karli, can you go get her please?"

"umm....sure, of corse i will." she stated as she hurried down the hall to 2D's room. she didnt bother to knock. "umm, paula?"

paula was laying on 2D's bed reading through his personal stuff and throwing stuff away. "what?"

"umm...well noodle and i were gonna- wait! what the hell are you doing with his stuff?"

"sorting. what the hell does it look like." she said as she casually tossed another handful of paper into the garbage.

karli rushed over and saved the papers from the garbage and ripped the rest from paulas grip as she looked down at what she just saved. "is something wrong with you? the fuck were you thinking, throwing away his songs like that!"

"who cares? they wer'nt good anyway. just bout past girls, how depressing his life is, blah blah blah. its the past, its over. so why not throw it away."

"but they are his. not yours you dumb haggard ass junkie." she started to read them, "these are amazing! these are totally award worthy!" she said as she set them on 2D's dresser. "we have to leave, 2D needs to quote, think, end quote. so lets go." paula just layed there. "i said, lets go."

"im not ready to go." she said as she streched out on the bed.

karli walked over and grabbed her wrist and tugged. "lets, go." no movement. "now." another tug.

"you can leave, doors over there. bye." karli flipped her bangs out of her face.

"fine. dont move, ill get you out." she grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed, in which paula landed with a loud thud.

"what the hell are you doing you stupid bitch?!"

"getting you out of his room." she let go of her arms. "get up and lets go." paula crossed her arms. "ok, then we'll do it my way." karli grabbed paula hair and tried to pull her by it. only to make paula scream as she accidently pulled out a hand-ful of hair. "EHMIGAWD! hackin ewww!" karli screamed as she noticed paulas hair in her hand. she gripped her arms again. "we. are. leaving." she pulled her across the floor while paula was kicking the entire way. she wouldnt shut up so when they were passing the door she ran paulas head into a wall. "oopsies." she continued to drag her down the hall and down the stairs to where 2D and noodle were standing.

noodle burst out in hysterics. "nice karli!"

2D just shook his head. "what happened?"

"she wouldnt leave unless i dragged her. by the way, your welcome."

"oh...well thank you for getting her out of my room."

"no, i ment for saving your songs. she was quote sorting end quote." she flipped her hair out of her eyes. "ok, come on paula, noodle, show me where your taking us."

noodle had a huge smile on her face from the sight of paula. "this way." she said as she started walking down the hall.

"ookie dokie. come on paula." karli said as she continued to drag paula across the floor into the room noodle was showing them. "see you later 2D."

once in the room noodle and paula started to tell the whole, 2D and paula cheeting on 2D with murdoc thing.

"how the hell could you do that to him?" karli erupted when they finished. paula through out the enite story, was trying to make her sound as innocent as possibe. saying once "he forced me into this!"

"you ment something to 2D! but to murdoc you were just another one night stand! you were just using him the entire time! i cant even look at you...."

"congrats noodle. another person hates me. i should ship you back to where ever the fuck you came from you fucked up little retard."

karli, by this point, loathed her. she she couldnt help but shout: "SHUT UP YOU BARING BITCH!"

paula looked compleatly unfazed. "im gonna go talk to 2D. kisses." she said as she blew an air kiss and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

~~~~~~~~((2D's room))~~~~~~~~

"2D?" karli asked as she oped the door and peeked in, to find him in only his red plaid boxers. "calentay" she muttered under her breath.

2D looked up from his work shocked when she came in because he was so 'in the zone' with his song writing. "oh, yes love?"

"umm...did you ever notice that paula is...." she gently sat down on the bed.

"not very nice? not good people skills?"

"well i was gonna say a back-stabbing bitch, but you put it in a nice way."

"haha, yeah i noticed. what about it?" he sat down next to her, so close that their legs were touching.

"why would you go out with someone like that? you could of been with someone so much more...nice."

"someone like you?"

"yes-well no...wait-what?"

if you could see his eyes, he would of been rolling them. "never mind."

"ok...well you never answered my question. why would you be with someone like that?"

"*sigh* i dont know...she wasnt like that when i met her. she was....sweet, and, well, frankly, kinda slutty. that was my first clue that she wasnt what i thought. she jumped in bed with me the second day i knew her. it was her idea. i swear." he said with an ah-dorable smile on his face.

she giggled. "ok, because jumping in bed with someone only knowing them 2 days, even if it was their idea, is totally ok. haha. you man-whore."

"oh wow. that does not make me feel good." he started to tickle her. then it turned into more like a tackle. they ended up landing on the floor. she was on her back facing up, he was ontop of her, but his arms are holding him up, so he wasnt hurting her. karli couldnt help it. she put her hands on either side of his face, helped herself up, and kissed him. it was the most tender, loving kiss either of them had ever had. when she pulled back, he had a very shocked look on his face.

"oh gawd. im....im sorry. please, dont let this make us awkard. im sorry." so karli got up and fled the room.

"karli! wait!" 2D screamed, but it was too late, she was already down the hall.

karli got into her room and colapsed against the wall. "why was i being so stupid!" she said to no one in perticular. just then her phone began to ring. "hello?" it was her boy friend. zac. "oh hey babe......yeah im fine......im at this place called kong......i dont know how i got here......i just woke up here and 2D told me that i was safe and stuff like that......yes 2D is a guy, and dont get jelous, i dont like him like that.........yes im sure.......i dont know when im coming home.....ill ask noodle.......haha so what if her name is noodle? she is like a best friend/sister, shes awesome......ok......i love you.......bye." little did she know but 2D was right outside the door, ready to tell her that not only did he love the kiss, but that he liked her too, to some degree. disappointed, he turned and walked down the hall, into his room, locked the door, turned on his i-piddy, put the head phones in, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~((dinner at kong))~~~~~~~~

they all sat in a row at a bar-like thing. (l-r: empty chair, murdoc, russel, noodle, karli, empty chair) murdoc eating a cheese burger, meet was raw, noodle eating, what else, noodles, russel had alot of stuff, karli had a waffle. "so, zac called, he was wonder when i was gonna be home. so...any ideas?"

"do you have to go home? i dont like being the only girl." noodle pouted.

"well, im gonna have to go home eventually...."

"yeah noodle, plus, you always have me!" russel said with a grin as he ruffeled noodles hair. she giggled.

"so, i was thinking i go home tomorrow. round lunch."

"why so soon?"

"well, zac really misses me."

"who is zac?"

"my boyfriend." as soon as karli said that, noodles shoulders slumped, clearly disappointed.

"oh...."

karli tried to pretend she didnt notice how the air in the room suddenly got tense, but that clearly wasnt gonna happen, so she just didnt say anything.

"hey all!" paula screamed as she entered the room. "whats for dinner, im starving!"

"get your own damn food." murdoc said.

noodle reached in her bowl and grabbed a huge handful of noodles and threw it at the back of paulas head.

"argh! who the fuck threw that!"

no one said anything. so russel threw mashed potatoes at paula. "russel!" karli couldnt help it, she walked up and dumped the remainder of noodle's noodles down paulas shirt. "bitch!" screamed paula as she grabbed some of russels food to throw at karli, but she missed hitting noodle. noodle grabbed food, only to hit murdoc. who, in return, started the biggest food fight in kong history. then 2D walked down the stairs. "whatsa goin on?" when they found out he was there, everyone instantly aimed at him. he was instantly involved.

once it was over, paula walked up to 2D "baby, can i talk to you in your room for a minute."

"sure i guess..."

~~~~~~~~((2D's room))~~~~~~~

"listen baby, im really sorry. ive thought about you every night. i miss you, everything about you. your smell, your touch, you taste. i love you."

"well....i kinda still somewhat like you too."

"good." she walked over to the light switch, dimmed the lights, and pounced on him.

(i think you can guess what happens here....so use your imagination)

2D wasnt into it. he just went along with it.

~~~~~~~~((morning))~~~~~~~~

"good morning all." 2D said as he entered the living room around 1 in the afternoon (he's a late sleeper) only to find everone sad, well not murdoc, he wasnt even there. but noodle and russel were sad. "whats wrong?"

noodle sniffeled and said "karli left this morning."

"wait, left? where did she go?"  
"home."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!: in this, she was living with them for like a month or so before she kissed him**

"well do you have her cell number?" 2D asked almost frantic.

"yes, im texting her right now."

"oh, when you said home, where does she live?"  
noodle narrowed her eyes, "the place where we ran her over."

"oh, rite." 2D turned and walked out the door.

"where are you going?" russel asked.

"to catch the bus."

"why?"

"to find her." he said with a smile and a wink.

"well why dont you just take the jeep?"

"murdoc dont let me drive no more after i ran into that one store that time."

"you know hes gonna kick your ass when he finds out your going after a girl."

he sighed, "yeah, i figered he would." he looked at his cell phone, "i gotta go or im gonna miss the bus."

"go to her 2D." noodle said as he closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~((karli's house))~~~~~~~~

"karli!" zac screamed as he saw her walking up the steps twords the appartment building. (they dont live together, just in the same appartment building)

"zac!" she screamed as she ran into his open arms. he picked her up as someone would a toddler. she studied his face, even though she already had it memorized. he looked like zac efron and matt prokop had a baby, but he had a british accent. right now he was wearing a cky beanie, blue plaid pull over (the kewl kind from zumiez), black skinny jeans, and etnies. he was calentay, _but nothing compaired to 2D._ she thought to herself. they talked for a minute or so before she finally went into her appartment.

once she was there, she opened up the window and sat on the window sill. just as the bus with 2D in it was pulling up in foront of the building, she closed the window, she didnt know he was there. but, luckilly he saw which one she was in.

he ran up to the call box located outside the building. "can you let me in to see a karli natoli?" the box was broken. "damn it." he ran out to the street, "karli!" nothing. "karli!!" more nothing. "KARLI!!!!" nothing. the blue-haired singer reached down and picked up the nearest rock and threw it at the window, missed. he tried again, and missed. after several more tries, he hit it.

karli walked to the window and looked down to see 2D standing outside with a big goofy lop-sided grin displaying on his face. she was over come with emotion, she ran down the stairs, left her door open, jumped down the stairs, 4 at a time, flung the door open, and flew into his waiting arms. she locked her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. he had his arms under her butt holdong her up. he nesseled his head in her hair, taking her in. "im sorry, but i couldnt let you go without saying goodbye." her eyes started to water, out of pure happiness. even though she was dating her boyfriend for 3 years (they were internet dating, then she moved to be with him), she has never been so close to a guy. he looked at her face, only to see it tear-streaked. "wots wrong love?"

"nothing. thats the problem. your too nice to me. i dont know what i am to you."

he wiped away her tears. "does i love you help you figure it out?"

she started crying harder. "just a little bit" she said while she was crying. "but why were you banging paula yesterday....incase you ask, you two arnt very quiet..."

"i dont know. but it would help if you said it back." he said with a smile.

she giggled. "i love you too." just then she remembered about zac. "ehmigawd! im soo soo sorry, but you have to leave, zac is here. well not here here, but in the building. call me tonight. i love you. bye." she said as she jumped out of his grip and walked inside the building. she was walking up the stairs when she saw zac infront of her door. "hi baby."

"hey, can we go out to dinner tonight?"

"sure!"

"dress nice." he kissed her cheek and walked down the hall. "oh, be ready in 3 hours."

karli gingerly touched where he just kissed, it felt, like...nothing. but then she touched her lips, where she had kissed 2D yesterday, they still tingled from his touch.


End file.
